


Truth or Dare

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: It was bad enough having to come along to the party and pretend to enjoy himself. It was worse when Duffy made Charlie join in a game of truth or dare. [Definitely not suitable for anyone under the age of 14yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	Truth or Dare

Charlie really didn’t want to go to the party but Duffy managed to convince him to stay for just one. He knew it was never going to be just one so he hoped he’d be able to sneak off without anyone noticing.

Charlie and Duffy arrived at the party together but soon went their separate ways - he didn’t want people to talk. It was bad enough she’d only just come back and everyone was gossiping, never mind finding and discovering something had happened. The whole saga of being friends was really a load of bollocks but they had to come up with some sort of appearance, didn’t they? 

Charlie had one drink, like he said he would. The blaring music from the living room was beginning to give Charlie a headache. It was the perfect excuse to leave but he wanted to see Duffy before he left, just to say goodnight. He couldn’t find her in the living room so he began to search the house. She wasn’t upstairs, she wasn’t in the bathroom and she wasn’t in the kitchen. He was about to send her a text message when he heard her familiar giggle from outside. Charlie stood in the doorway watching as Duffy sat in the garden on a blanket in a circle with Tina and Chloe. 

In the middle of the circle were two bottles of vodka and several shot glasses. Duffy knew she was going to regret getting so drunk in the morning but for the time being, she didn’t care. She was having fun and she hadn’t let her hair down for a while. Duffy could sense she was been watched and she knew without looking, that it would be Charlie. 

“Coming to join the game of truth or dare?” She asked, pouring four shots of vodka. 

Charlie shook his head fondly and stepped outside into the garden. “I was supposed to be going home after one drink, remember?”

“Don’t be such a bore, Charlie!” Chloe complained, “come and join us.”

“Ok, for a bit.” He groaned as he sat down on the floor beside Duffy. He caught her gaze, all too aware of those small signs that she was drunk. Duffy blushed and looked away, she really didn’t need to get lost in his baby blue eyes right now.

“Charlie, truth or dare?” Tina asked with a grin. 

He thought for a few seconds, what was worse? A few seconds later he replied, “truth.”

“What’s your biggest regret?”

Charlie picked up a shot glass and necked the liquid, “Not telling someone I loved them straight away.” 

“That’s deep!” Chloe necked her shot as did the two other women around the circle. 

The game of truth or dare continued for a while, all sort of questions been asked and a number of dares been completed. Eventually, Chloe and Tina got bored and went back inside leaving Charlie and Duffy outside with the remaining bottle of vodka.

“Duffy, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She replied without hesitating. 

Charlie grinned and asked the question, “I dare you to give me a kiss.”

She turned her head and met his gaze. “Here? In front of everyone?”

“No-one’s here.” He pointed out. They were alone but they both knew they were playing a dangerous game. All it took was one person to come out into the garden and find them. 

Duffy hesitated for a second. A dare was a dare, right? Ever so gently, she lent forward and pressed her lips against Charlie’s. Both their eyes closed as Charlie pulled Duffy closer, the kiss becoming more passionate.

Pulling away, Charlie rested his forehead against Duffy’s and gently stroked her cheek. 

“Home?”

She smiled, “home.” She repeated. 

About fifteen minutes later, after finding their coats and saying goodbye, they were on their way home. Charlie’s hand was in Duffy’s in an attempt to help her walk straight. She was giggling softly and trying - and failing - to walk in a straight line. 

“You’re such a lightweight.” He teased.

Duffy giggled softly and was about to reply when a yawn escaped her lips. 

“Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” 

He picked her up and Duffy shrieked, not expecting to be dangled in the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Put me down! You’ll do your back in.” She warned him but Charlie shrugged. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“Your bloody stubborn.” She muttered and rested her head against his shoulder as she let out another yawn. 

“Makes two of us.” He replied. 

“I resent that.” She whispered sleepily. The rest of the journey home was quiet. The pair of them just listening to the silence of the world around them. Reaching his, Charlie had no choice but to put Duffy on the floor as he reached into his pocket for his keys. 

“Come on sleepy, I think it’s time for bed.”

Once the front door was open, Charlie picked her back up and carried her into the house. Kicking the door closed behind him, he carried her through to the bedroom and gently lay her onto the bed. Planting a kiss against her forehead, Charlie pulled the duvet over them and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“Charlie?” 

“Hmm?”

“Truth or dare?” She whispered sleepily. 

“Truth.”

There was a few minutes silence and Charlie had actually thought she’d fallen asleep but she whispered: “When I’m on top, what’s your favourite part of me to watch?”

“Your breasts.”

“Thought so.” She yawned and rolled over, resting her head onto his chest. “Love you, Charlie.”

“Love you too, Duffy.”

Within minutes both of them were asleep, their legs tangled together. It may not have been how they’d planned to spend their evening but they were together and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
